The day I was always afraid of
by Vaniilla
Summary: "Then it all hit me. Now all made sense. They truly loved each other and they were meant to be together. Sam was the right girl for my son and finally I realized it." Mrs. Benson reflects on Sam and Freddie's realationship on their wedding day.


**A/N****_: I _****started working on this a long time ago but finally I finished it and it's my favourite thing I ever wrote. **

Mrs. Benson' s Pov

I looked at my son who was standing nervous in the front of the church. Today was the day he was getting married , the day I was expecting. It was the day that I was always afraid of, the day I would lose my son to a girl, which happended to be Samantha Puckett.

* * *

I all started years ago.

I was in my living room, sorting my Freddiebear's antibacterial-underwear. He was at school helping Carly, the girl who lived across the hall, with some auditions.

Carly was a really nice girl. She was always polite and never rude. Freddie always said that he was in love with her. He asked her out many times but she always rejected him, saying that they should be just friends. Freddie though that he truly loved her and he even had a plan to become her second husband. Of course, I would like if Freddie dated this girl but it couldn't be possible. Not because Carly always rejected him, but because they weren't meant for eachother. I knew that one day, Freddie would realize that she's not the girl for him and move on. But what I didn't knew was who is the right girl for my son.

Later that night , Freddie returned home, but he wasn't that happy like when he left. He was really excited about being alone with Carly.

"What's wrong ? You looked happier when you left?" I asked.

" Well ,Carly and I weren't alone. She invited her best friend too, who happens to be Samantha Puckett, the bully, and she makes fun of me all the time" he said, adding a dramatic effect at the end.

* * *

A few days later, I saw Freddie walking happy inside our apartment. He told me that he, Carly and Sam made a webshow named iCarly and he would be the tech producer. He was glad that he would spend more time with Carly but he knew that it would mean spending more time with Samantha too.

* * *

The weeks passed and Freddie was doing this webshow. I saw the way Sam treated him. She insulted him and beat him all the time. She was a tough and independent girl. She was the kind of girl that my son needed in his life, but I didn't realized it at the moment.

Freddie told me that he was going to stay late at Carly's. It was almost midnight and he hadn't returned yet.

I got out of our apartment and entered the one across the hall. I saw all the kids sleeping. Freddie was in the middle and Samantha was laying on his shoulder. I guess it was an accident. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. I never understood how she could look so cute and innocent when she slept, even if she was a demon.

* * *

One day, Freddie told me that he had a date with a girl. I was surprised since he wasn't exactly the most lucky guy in this category. Her name was Valerie and she was girly and sweet like Carly. I saw the way she was dressed, all in pink. I was sure it wouldn't last since that wasn't the kind of girl for my Freddie even if he didn't realized that yet. I was surprised that he actually accepted a date with another girl, since he though that he was in love with Carly and that he was gonna marry her. I made sure that he was dressed nice for the date. Later, he and that Valerie girl started going out but after that I heard that they broke up.

* * *

Freddie was home playing on his laptop since Carly wasn't home. They were gone to see some movie and Freddie hasn't got anything else to do.

The next day Freddie came into our apartment looking really sad. I asked him what's wrong but he ignored me. Later, at dinner he told me that Sam has said on their web-show that he never kissed a girl. I was really worried about my son and the fact that he never had his first but I thought he kissed that Valerie girl. The next day he tried to convince me that he should stay home but finally with Carly's help I convinced him to go to school.

Later, that day I was home spraying my little Freddie-bear antibacterial underwear. When I saw him opening the door and trowing his backpack on the couch. I was about to tell him that he needed to disinfect his backpack first but he got out. I made dinner and I entered the apartment across the hall to search Freddie but I found out he wasn't here. I called him but he didn't answer. I was really worried and I decided that I should go to other places he usually goes to like the Pear Store. I passed the fire escape and I saw him here listening to music and looking on the internet. He didn't let me come on the fire escape and he said he's not hungry. It passed almost a week since Freddie was depressed. It was evening and he was still on the fire escape. Carly, Spencer and I tried going to talk to him but he didn't let us. I was 8'o clock which meant time for Freddie to go to sleep and I saw him entering the apartment. He looked so happy. I never saw him like that in almost a year. I asked him what happened. He simply told me that Samantha has apologized but I didn't understood how a simple apology would make someone so happy.

Almost a year passed since this incident happened and I heard screaming from Carly's apartment. I was afraid that Sam was beating up my son like she usually did but it was even worse. I saw Freddie entering our apartment. He didn't look like she hurt him which was good for me. I asked him what was with the screaming.

"Nothing" he said. But I saw on his face that he was lying. Later, when I was going to buy some anti-bacterial spray, I heard Carly screaming from her apartment. I wasn't really paying attention but I heard something about Freddie and I decided to listen.

" How come Sam didn't tell me that she and Freddie kissed?" My Freddie kissed that delinquent? I couldn't believe it. I forgot what I wanted to buy and I rushed into our apartment. Freddie was watching some movie on the Science Fiction channel.

"I heard Carly saying that you and Samantha kissed. Is that true?" I asked really pissed.

"I gotta go make some updates to the iCarly website" he said as he tried to walk away but I stopped him.

"You're staying here young-man and you're telling me if you kissed that delinquent or not"

"Fine, me and Sam kissed but it was just to get over with. After she said on iCarly that I never kissed a girl she came to me and she apologized and we kissed just because neither had his first kiss" he said and with that he walked way to his room. I could't believe that they kissed. I always though that Freddie was a guy that liked nice and girly girls. Even if I knew that girly girls weren't the ones Freddie needed in his life and I knew that he was gonna realize that sooner or later.

* * *

Freddie was doing another segment for his webshow with Carly and Sam. They were crossing the street and that Shay girl wasn't paying attention and a taco truck almost hit her but Freddie saved her and now he was in a cast. Just because of that girl and Freddie's crush on her now my Freddie was suffering. He could just let her get hit by that truck. Carly and Spencer came to visit Freddie to make sure he's okay. I asked Spencer if I wants some tea and I left Carly and Freddie alone. Carly offered to help Freddie which was nice of her because it was her fault that my son is now hurt. Spencer said he had to leave because his friend, Socko wanted to meet him at the junkyard. I wanted to tell him why junkyard aren't clean and safe place but he didn't want to listen to me. When I entered Freddie's room I saw him making out with Carly. I found that revolting and I kicked out Carly of our apartment. The next days he and Carly started dating. I expected to see him happier since he was dating the girl that he always dreamed of but I didn't saw any chance in his behavior. After three days I saw Freddie entering our apartment. He didn't look sad but he had a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I broke up with Carly because I realized that he only dated me for what I did" he said perfectly calm. I couldn't believe that he broke up with her. I always expected her to broke up with him. I couldn't believe that he walked away from something he always dreamed of. I realized that he must got over her since he broke up with her and he wasn't even sad.

" So you're over her now?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. I was really happy that he was over Carly. He spend all the time after we moved here pinning over her. He even had a poster with her in his wardrobe and he even started writing his wedding vow. I read it but I didn't told Freddie because I wanted him to think that I wasn't invading his privacy anymore. I used to read his diary and he got mad when he realized that. But what kind of mother I was if I didn't checked everything my son did? I even wrote an article for the agressive parenting magazine on this theme.

* * *

I was making brocoli for breakfast and I was waiting for Freddie to come home from this look-in that his school ornanized. Finally he came and he walked straight to his room.

"Freddie-bear, I made brocoli for breakfast." He came and he looked really confused. He ate really fast and he walked back to his room. He stayed home all the day, which surprised me because he was almost always at Carly and Spencer's apartment across the hall. The next three days, he didn't leave the apartment except for going to school. He always had that confused and worried look. Finally he went to Carly's apartment. In the evening, when he returned he looked really happy. I was really worried because he wasn't home almost all the day but when I saw how his face I forgot it. I was just glad to see my son happy. I didn't saw him looking this happy since that delinquent apologized to him on the fire escape and they kissed.

The next weeks he was always cheerful and he spend a lot of time at the Shay's apartment saying that they had to practice a lot for iCarly. Two weeks passed and Freddie was still cheerful. I was wondering what happened to make him like that. I was in the elevator going to buy some cloud-block for Freddie since I heard that today the sky it's going to be full of clouds. When the elevator stopped and that weird Gibby kid that Freddie spend a lot of time with entered and he said that he wants to hell me something about Freddie. I was sure that I knew almost all about my son but I let him talk. He got his pearpad and he started showing me stupid photos until he stopped at one photo with Freddie and Samantha. I couldn't believe what I saw. Freddie had his arm wrapped around her and they looked lovingly at each other. Were they dating? No, that couldn't be possible, I thought Freddie hated her.

"Your son, Freddie...is dating Sam."he said and I screamed. It was one of my worst fears coming true after the ones with germs infecting my son. First I thought it was just a nightmare but then I realized it wasn't. He told me his plan to broke them up.

We talked about it and it wasn't such a bad plan. First, I need to take the palladium bar which we inherited from my Gibby told Carly and Sam that it was a discount at some store they like so that would leave just Spencer, Gibby, Freddie and I. The strange kid knocked on my door letting me know that I should come in Carly's apartment now. I entered and I showed Freddie the palladium bar and told him how much it worth. He looked impressed that it was his now. But he got mad when I told him that I would only give it to him if he broke up with looked really mad and he told me that he's not gonna break up with that delinquent. I even offered him a metal that worth 1 million dollars but he still didn't do what I told him. I though I raised him better than that. I ripped my blouse from anger and I got back in my apartment thinking of another ways to broke them up. Finally, Gibby and I decided that we should ask Carly for help. He told us that Sam changed Freddie's answers to the application that he send to the nerd camp. I was really surprised when Freddie told me that he didn't make it into that camp. I knew he really wanted to go and I knew that he would he angry when he's going to see what Samantha did. I got Freddie's application and saw how she dared to change his answers. I arrived in the iCarly studio when Carly and Gibby were waiting. Sam and Freddie finally arrived and I told Freddie about his application. Then he and Sam started fighting. I was so happy knowing that they would break up. Then Carly came back in the studio and told them that they shouldn't break up and tried to make them stop fighting. Gibby made me get out of their studio saying that we shouldn't destroy young love. I couldn't believe that he betrayed me after all he was the one who told me that they were dating.I heard that they made up and Fredward continued with his usual happines.

The weeks passed and they were still hapilly dating. It was 11pm and Freddie didn't return home yet. I tried calling him and sending him a text message but he didn't answer. I called Carly and Spencer too but they were sleeping and they didn't wanted to talk to me. Finally at midnight, when I was almost going to the Seattle Police Station Freddie returned home and walked straight to his room.

"Fredward Benson, explain me why are you coming home at midnight!" I shouted at him but I stopped when I saw that he was crying. "What's wrong, Freddie?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset him anymore.

"Me and Sam broke up but it was mutual. We were just to different and I don't think that we really clicked in that way."he said. I should be happy that he broke up with that delinquent and I should be mad at him for coming home after midnight but I couldn't help but feel bad for him. They didn't broke up because that was what they wanted but they broke up because they were kinda forced to. He must really loved her if he cried that bad because they broke up.

"You were really in love with her?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered still crying.

Then it all hit me. Now all made sense. They truly loved each other and they were meant to be together. Sam was the right girl for my son and finally I realized it. All these years I always wanted to know which is the kind of girl for Freddie but I never expected to be her. But their story couldn't just end like that. They needed to get back together and I knew that it would happen someday. I knew that my Freddie needed to be happy and that would mean that he needed to be with her.

Finally they got back together and Freddie was that cheerful as he was when he first started dating Sam. After they graduated they moved together and after two years Freddie proposed.

* * *

And now here we are. I felt so old watching how my son grew up. I was watching as they said their vows looking lovingly in each other's eyes. I was losing my son but I knew that she would take care of him. And I couldn't picture him with any other girl. Samantha has been in prison, she wasn't nice and polite and her family was exactly the kind of peoples I hated. But I knew that she was smart and she had a good heart. And the most important thing, she was the one that made Freddie happy and that was enough for me to approve of her.

**A/N: When I first saw iGoodbye I was really disappointed and I though about how Freddie is such a jerk and how Dan Schneider ruined iCarly in the current season. But after that, I realized that it wasn't the end and that there are still chances for seddie in Sam & Cat. If there's more time for trolling us why should Dan stop now? **

**It would make iCarly boring and predictable, like creddie if Dan would stop trolling us. **

**So, don't lose hope, seddie shippers! **


End file.
